This invention relates to a disk insertion position setting device for positioning a disk so that it will be inserted along a central line of a disk insertion direction.
Since priorly, disk players, such as disk players for compact disks for music reproduction, etc., have been equipped with a disk insertion position setting device, such as that disclosed for example in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10-116459. When a loading method, whereby a disk is inserted into and ejected from a disk insertion entrance on the front face of the disk player, is employed, this disk insertion position setting device positions the disk so that it will be inserted along a central line of a disk insertion direction even when the disk tends to be inserted in a manner that is biased towards one side of the central line of the disk insertion direction.
With this disk insertion position setting device, rotary arms, respectively having disk contacting parts positioned at the respective sides of the disk insertion entrance, are disposed in a rotatable manner, and the ends at one side of connecting members are connected respectively to the respective rotary arms, the other ends of the respective connecting members are connected together with a pin, and this pin is engaged in a guide groove provided in a chassis so that the rotary arms will swing in synchronization. The respective ends of the guide groove are provided with indented parts, each of which catches the pin when the pin is pushed to one side.
When a disk is inserted along the central line of the disk insertion entrance, the disk contacting parts at both sides are pushed by the disk and move spreadingly in synchronization, the rotary arms at both sides rotate in synchronization, and, due to the respective connecting members, the pin is moved along the center of the guide groove without becoming caught by either of the indented parts. When the disk is inserted in a manner that is biased towards one side with respect to the central line of the disk insertion entrance, only the disk contacting part at the side towards which the disk is biased is pushed by the disk and moves spreadingly, only the rotary arm at one side rotates, and the pin is pushed towards a side of the guide groove by the connecting member at one side and is caught by the indented part. The spreading movement of the disk contacting part at one side is thus restricted and the insertion of the disk is shifted towards the other side, thereby correcting the insertion so that it will proceed along the central line of the disk insertion entrance.